Hills and Valleys
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: The forest of Koma Vilage is in Danger of being teared down by selfish buisness men for their own sick purposes and hey refuse to leave no matter what Ginga and Hyoma do. Sequel to 'Friendship Lasts Forever' sort of :/


**OMG I just realized I haven't been so active lately. This is my soo called sequel of 'Friendship Lasts Forever' and strangely this one shot seems to make more sense than the whole story itself. I have this story written on a piece of paper, too bad I lost it -_- of course I had to write it again. I wanted to post this any sooner but I had a little trouble on how to end it, plus I've been obsessed with something else these past few days, and ever so strangely I managed to get Toby out of my head for the first time ever! And now I'm gonna go back to my loony bin now….**

**Hope you enjoy, I don't own the anime, if I did, all the children of this generation would probably own loony bins by now 0.0**

Koma Village has been hidden deep inside the forest for so many years that not anyone would be able to find it without the assistance of a villager. It also had a lot of secret passages that no one could ever find.

Hyoma was patrolling the forest as usual, it was already a part of his daily routine, no matter how lonely it gets he still loved doing it. Ginga had offered to take over for him numerous times, but he turned him down, he couldn't imagine what else he'd be doing aside from spinning around the forest.

After the world championships Ginga has decided to stay in his home village. Traveling around the world had made him a little homesick. These past few days he'd been thinking about Zeo and Masamune's behavior during the world championships. The reason Zeo was upset was because Masamune left him in his time of need, he couldn't help but wonder if Hyoma felt the same way, he couldn't count how many times he had left him alone in the village, true Hyoma didn't want to leave, but he never asked him if he wanted to come with him. Although Hyoma never did show any signs of anger, he was still the friendly, kind and understanding friend he's known for years.

The weather was fair, the air was tranquil, to Hyoma it was just another normal day, until something caught his eye. He saw a tree being uprooted inches away from him. Something about it startled him, the wind couldn't possibly have done it, a tree couldn't fall by itself either, so it must be an intruder. Hyoma inched forward, trying not to make even the slightest noise and he hid behind a bush, slowly peering out it's branches, he saw a bunch of construction workers carrying chainsaws and a couple of bulldozers parked beside them "Impossible!" Hyoma stared in horror "How did they find this place?" he asked himself. They might have arrived over night, but the real question is, what are they planning to do?

Hyoma slowly departed trying his best not to crack any twigs. Of course he had to tell Hokuto and also Ginga.

Ginga heard a knock on his door, no one really visited him at this time of the day, Hokuto being a dog couldn't knock, "its open!" Ginga said assuming it was Hyoma. Turns out he was right, the door slowly creaked open and Hyoma entered "Where's Hokuto?" he asked a tint of distress in his tone.

"Why, what's wrong" this time Ginga was a little startled himself, seeing Hyoma expression.

"Have you seen any falling trees?" Hyoma asked panic stricken

"No"

"Good they haven't gone far yet" the lilac haired sighed in relief.

"Who hasn't gone far yet?" Ginga was beginning to get worried, after all the word 'they' couldn't possibly mean a welcoming committee.

"A bunch of construction workers are out there tearing the forest apart, we have to warn Hokuto" Hyoma's word's seemed like magic, Hokuto leaped in the window and padded beside them "who are tearing down the forest?"

"You'll see" Hyoma briskly walked out the door signaling Hokuto and Ginga to follow.

Hyoma led them to where the trees the trees were being uprooted, they all hid behind a distant tree, trying to listen to what the workers were saying. About 5 tree lay slump on the forest floor, two businessmen stood under the largest tree of the forest telling the workers what to do.

"What are we suppose to do? We have to stop them before they get any further" Hyoma whispered.

"We have to find out what they are planning to do first" Hokuto said

"How?"

"You could lie al the way and lead them in circles again just like what you did before" Ginga suggested.

"It's worth a try" Hyoma looked over at Hokuto, who nodded. The Aries wielder slowly made his was to the clearing.

The first thing he wanted to do was to try and scare them away "What's up?" he shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against a tree.

The two men turned around "What are you doing here kid?"

"I'm exploring" he said casually

"You from here?" the first man asked. Hyoma was shocked at the question _could they possibly know there's a village here? _"Nope, but I do come here occasionally, do you know how many weird man eating creatures I've ran into this past year? And by the way I am Hyoma, part of my name came from a mountain and a part of it came from a demon" he stood there and waited for their reaction. The first man stepped forward "I am Stewart Pitt, but you can call me StewPit for short" he pointed at the man beside him "and this is Edgar Warter, Eggwart for short"

_Okay, they have even weirder names than I thought _"So what are you guys doing?" he asked kicking a pebble.

"Once these trees are cleared, we plan to build a factory" Eggwart said with no hesitation.

Hyoma's eyes widened, a factory couldn't fit in a tiny space like the clearing, which would mean they plan to rip the village apart as well, he had to try and lead them away.

"How bout I show you around?" he said "show you a bigger space if you want"

The two men looked at each other, then nodded "sure stay right here" StewPit instructed the workers.

"Oh, they could come too" Hyoma insisted, who knows what the workers might do when their gone?

"That wouldn't be necessary" Eggwart signaled them to carry on doing what they are supposed to be doing.

"Come on where are we going?"

Hyoma gave Ginga a quick glance before leading the men away from the village. One of the workers started to saw down another tree. Ginga's eyes darted around looking for something to distract them, golden brown eyes landed on the beehive dangling on a branch right above the workers head.

"Why?" Hokuto asked, Ginga showed him the beehive "I plan to cut that thing down you might get stung when you don't leave"

"But be careful, if anything happens to you I'll-" he was cut off by Ginga hauling himself up the bulky tree.

He waved at Hokuto telling him to go away, then he pulled out a pocket knife he has kept in there for no particular reason at all and began to slice the broad branch until it snapped apart, he moved over the edge of the branch he was sitting on, and he dropped it….

"So how long have you guys been here?" Hyoma asked hoping to crack some information from them.

"We came here last night" StewPit retorted.

_Note to self: start a night patrol _Hyoma mentally face palmed.

"Since you know your way around here, why don't you show us the village here" Eggwat said with his fancy accent. Hyoma started to act clueless "There's a village here? I didn't know that"

"Well, today we are going to find it, and since you offered to show us around, you're going to help us find it!" Eggwart declared. "That piece of land would be useful"

_What do you mean useful? There are people living there _Hyoma said to himself _just hope they don't hurdle over a cliff before they get there._

Hyoma looked crestfallen, his fist clenched tight making his skin turn even more pale, there is no way he's letting anyone tear down the one place he grew up in "do you realize that this ace is sacred?" he suddenly slurred without the permission of his thoughts.

"Wait a minute, how do you know so much about this place?" StewPit started to get suspicious over the mysterious teenager, he knew he was hiding something, but he didn't know what.

"From my years of exploring this place….of course I would know…wouldn't you?" he started to stammer, he didn't know if he could keep up with the lying game any longer for the two men kept throwing questions at him that he didn't really have time to gather his thoughts.

"If you explore here a lot, why can't you lead us to the village?"

"You must have confused this place with some place else, there is no village here" the lilac haired teen said sternly with a glare that could rip out someone's soul.

"You know forget it, it seems like you are leading us in circles anyway" StewPit pointed out.

"It's the mountains, the scenery looks the same" the teen explained, suddenly turning all warm and friendly. Though the men were starting to get a little freaked out on Hyoma's changing attitudes but shrugged it off and followed the boy.

Hyoma led them a couple more rounds around the Cliffside, slightly hoping that one of them would fall off, but he wasn't that sinister, pretty much he was trying to tire them out, and it seems like it was already working.

"You know kid, I have a feeling your leading us in circles" Eggwart panted "What are you up to?"

"If I'm leading you in circles, how can you prove it?" the lilac challenged.

Unfortunately the two men weren't able to give him an answer, the stone formations surrounding them seemed to be different every time they looked at them, and they couldn't outwit the teen like how Kyoya did by stacking a pile of rocks. So much for being business men, they couldn't even beat a teenaged boy

"Look kid, if you're lost just say so" StewPit stopped on his spot.

"I told you I know my way around here" Hyoma murmured.

"Fine, if you don't want to show us, I guess we'll just look for it ourselves" they turned and walked the opposite direction.

"Yeah good luck with that" he tried to sound calm but in reality he was panicking inside, he didn't know what to do anymore, there was no way they would believe him no matter what he says anymore, they were close to the village, they were bound to find it by sun down. _How could I have been so careless to lead them so close to the village _Hyoma mentally cursed himself.

He suddenly saw the figure of Ginga leap off a nearby tree from the corner of his eye and in a split second a bright beam of blue light was blocking the men's path "stop" Ginga stood in front of them recoiling his bey "I am not letting you set foot on our village"

"Great, another one, I'm guessing you're in it too?" StewPit cocked his head and side glanced at Hyoma, who stood there with his soul eating glare. If looks could kill, they'd all probably be dead.

"We have authorities, don't mess with us" StewPit said sharply.

"Well don't mess with us either, you do not know what we're capable of"

StewPit ignored the last phrase "We give you 3 days to leave before this place turns into a complete wasteland, that is out of our mercy" the two men just walked away.

"What now?" Hyoma asked despairingly

Ginga grinned mischievously "They told us not to mess with them, then we'll just have to mess with them"

"You can't be serious" Hyoma jested while Ginga tried to hold back his laughter "look I just dropped a bee hive on the workers in the clearing" he managed to choke out before laughing heartily.

"Seriously?" Hyoma was surprised , he never thought Ginga would do something so hardcore to scare away intruders, guess everything isn't what it seems anymore, he really changed a lot, they both bursted into sleek laughter, they already forgot that their village was going to be ripped apart in a matter of days. Nothing really matters to them when they had friendship, their stuck in such a deep situation and they still find time to laugh. The world might be ending and they would probably be laughing about it as well.

The two childhood friends sat on the edge of a cliff watching the setting sun and it's bright orange-gold era illuminating the whole sky, everything seemed so peaceful.

They both sat in silence admiring the beautiful view, it showed deep emotions, symbolizing that the forest itself was scared of being stripped away with trees and replaced with factories. The forest itself was so sacred, it was like it had it's own mind, it had emotions and feelings, having a few trees cut down made it upset, causing an abnormal sunset.

"No way I'm letting anyone touch such a beautiful place like this" Ginga broke the silence "It's where those memories were born, remember?"

"Yeah I remember" Hyoma smiled, he felt like he wanted to go back in time, where nothing really mattered, all they did was play, all day long, not bothering to worry about anything. "We met by the river when I got lost"

"Ginga laughed "yeah" then he dropped his head and stared at the ground "sorry I left though, I wasn't really thinking"

Hyoma furrowed his eye brows shocked to hear Ginga say that "Hey, I'm the one who wanted to stay, it should be me who's suppose to be sorry, sorry for leaving you out there"

"I guess we're both sorry" Ginga was so glad that Hyoma wasn't mad at him, getting that thought out of his head seemed like lifting a heavy weight from his shoulders.

"What made you ask?"

"I thought you'd be mad at me"

"Why would I be?"

"Nothing, I just thought….." he trailed off and stared at a far distance "remember those hills and valleys we used to play on everyday"

"I still remember when you nearly fell off" Hyoma started to laugh again "ha-ha, very funny" Ginga lightly shoved him.

Later that night Ginga messed with their equipment while the workers were away. They were dumb enough to leave their bulldozers and forklifts behind while they went home, it's Koma Village, and no stranger is safe. "Just hope they don't know how to get back" Ginga said to himself while randomly unscrewing a bolt and a couple more until the vehicle started to squeak, he jammed a couple of branches on the wheels and yanked fan belt out of the trunk "who knows what this does, but who cares" he threw them in the river. Lastly, he poured water on the controls, then left.

The next morning, Hyoma guarded the entrance of Koma Village looking as casual s ever, like nothing has happened while Ginga slid behind a tree hiding something on his back.

StewPit, Eggwart and the other workers arrive on cue; they glared at Hyoma who was sitting on top of a rock "So what? You're not going to stop us?" StewPit challenged.

"Didn't you tell us to leave?" Hyoma tried to hide his grin.

They awkwardly walked away only to be welcomed by a boar Ginga released the same one that went rabid with Benkei.

They instantly scrambled out of the way of the charging bull "You missed" Eggwart taunted.

"Well that was just the beginning" Hyoma disappeared into the trees.

"Don't worry, they're just spoiled children" StewPit reassured "They can never be threatening"

One the worker turned on the chainsaw, the engine died, and the chain fell right off the saw. The bulldozers were short circuiting and the forklifts were dangerously loose and missing some bolts.

"So do you give up now?" Hyoma asked, he had taunting smile sitting on top of a tree.

"I told you not to mess with us" StewPit said through gritted teeth.

While they were having a break from all the drudge work, Hyoma's monkey swooped in and stole all their food "Give up yet?" Ginga released another boar.

"Cut down another tree and it's gonna be a bear" he threatened.

"We are not afraid of your bears or cuckoo birds or any kind of animals you realease!" Eggwart too k a step forward, then was completely hung upside down.

"And I forgot to tell you we had rope traps as well"

"And snakes" added Hyoma.

"Fine! we'll leave, but you have to pay for the damage you've done" Pitt snapped.

"Damage? Have you seen what you have done to this forest, we'll sue you for trespassing"

"I just hope your lawyer likes king cobras and stampedes"

They growled and stormed away,

"Don't even bother to come back" Ginga called out.

They stared at the aftermath of it all; a lot of Ancient trees have already fallen.

"Hey, remember that tree stomp we used to battle on? Well now we have more" Ginga said enlightening their mood.

"What did you two do to make them leave?" Hokuto demanded an answer.

"Wasn't that bad, Ginga wanted to use bear traps"

Hokuto shook his head, "You guys never change"

He stared at Ginga and Hyoma standing outside the village "What would we do without you?" he murmured.

Ginga and Hyoma are closer than they seem. They know each other better than anyone else would; they treasure eternal friendship than will never die no matter what happens.

Rising struggles are just obstacles, hardships and struggles can be enlightened by friendship. Memories last forever once they are made, they never fade, true, you would forget some, you would loose some, but you will always remember the most cherishing moments of your life. To Ginga and Hyoma all the treasuring memories are sealed in their village, the place where they grew up, all the hills and valleys they played it, the forest where they met each other, and they will never disappear even if they leave.

They saw Ryo walking up to them with his normal work uniform, "So what have these two been up to while I'm gone?" he asked Hokuto.

"Dad, you do not know how much you have missed"

**It's over finally -_- this is my last unpublished story for now, as for my other stories, hm….probably would take months to update. Anyway I hope this didn't seem like a messed up cartoon or anything, now excuse me while I got write I heart Bunny on my forehead no….0.0**


End file.
